


My Angel

by Vegorott



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M, and like hell the angel is complaining, crowley just loves his angel, literally just smut, little bit of a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Crowley shows his angel how much he loves him with words of praise and gentle touches





	My Angel

Aziraphale slowly laid down on the bed, cheeks dusted with a rosy pink as a literal demon, his demon, hovered over him, those beautiful golden eyes bright with adoration and a hint of lust. Layers of his clothing were already discarded from the day coming to an end, leaving him in just a button up and slacks while Crowley, on the other hand, was bare on top from the moment he came into the room and wearing black pants, his  _ tight  _ black pants. Much too tight for modesty but at the moment Aziraphale had no complaints. 

“My angel.” Crowley practically purred out, nuzzling his nose into Aziraphale’s neck as his hands traveled down his body, fingertips beginning to tug at the buttons. 

“M-Must we remove our clothing in order to do this?” Aziraphale asked, hands going over Crowley’s to get him to stop. “Surely there’s a way without me being...exposed.” Crowley raised a brow at Aziraphale, taking a moment for it to click as to why he was making that request. 

“You are my beautiful angel,” Crowley stated, moving up and pressing a quick kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead. “My wonderful, perfect angel.” A kiss to the cheek. “My angel.” Crowley captured Aziraphale’s lips with his own, hand going to the other cheek so that he could deepen it. Aziraphale found himself placing his hands on Crowley’s shoulders, holding on to it for dear life as his mouth was pried open by Crowley’s tongue. They’ve kissed like this before, countless times, but Aziraphale still found himself surrendering to the lovely, intoxicating, feeling whenever it happened. “You taste amazing.” 

“Oh, don’t say that that’s weird.” Aziraphale giggled, hand covering Crowley’s face, yelping when Crowley slipped his tongue between two fingers. “Don’t do that either.” 

“Don’t do what?” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hand. “This?” Crowley popped two of Aziraphale’s fingers into his mouth, looking the other in the eyes as he sucked, rolling his tongue around the digits and smirking when all Aziraphale could do was stare and blush. Crowley closed his eyes and indulged himself a little, humming as he worked the fingers inside of his mouth, letting them go in deeper and giving each finger individual attention as well. Eventually, he opened an eye and pulled the hand out with a chuckle, finding that Aziraphale’s face was now a bright red all over and he was almost panting. “Looks like you enjoyed that a little, huh?” Crowley teased and lowered the hand. “Ya sure?” He asked when Aziraphale tried to deny it with a weak headshake. 

“Ah~” Aziraphale gasped out when Crowley pressed a palm to his crotch, gently rubbing at the almost full erection that was straining against his slacks. 

“It kind of feels like you did,” Crowley whispered next to Aziraphale’s ear. 

“C-Crowley...I-I…” Aziraphale stuttered out, biting his lip to hold back a moan as Crowley kept rubbing. 

“We’re alone, my angel, you can make whatever noise you like,” Crowley spoke softly. “And I want to hear every single one of your wonderful sounds.” Crowley started to kiss at Aziraphale’s neck, his hand going up the body again, working on those buttons. Aziraphale allowed the buttons to be undone, getting lost in the feeling of Crowley’s tongue and teeth against the sensitive skin of his throat, going down to his collarbone and he whimpered when he finally realized his torso was now uncovered. 

“Are you sure…” Aziraphale’s voice trailed off, unconsciously moving to cover himself with his arms and sitting up a little. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Crowley said in awe, getting Aziraphale to stop and look at him in disbelief. 

“Really?” Aziraphale blurted out. 

“I can’t believe you’re mine, you’re my angel and my angel alone.” Crowley pressed kisses to Aziraphale's chest, slipping the shirt off of his shoulders and tossing it aside. Aziraphale laid back down when Crowley gently pushed on his chest with a hand, still kissing it as Crowley was now working on Aziraphale’s pants buttons. Aziraphale covered his face with his palms, feeling Crowley’s kisses going lower and lower, his slacks going down with him. He was over the large hurdle of getting shirtless, he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle losing even more clothing. 

“W-wait, that-” Aziraphale giggled a little when Crowley was at the top of his stomach. 

“Hm?” Cowley hummed his question, already knowing what was up but feigning innocence. 

“Crowley.” Aziraphale tried to sound stern, but the giggle in his voice made it hard for that to come across. Crowley kept going down and it wasn’t long till Aziraphale was just straight out laughing. He knew he was ticklish but this was ridiculous. “Don’t you da-are!” Aziraphale squealed loudly when Crowley pressed an open mouth to his stomach and blew a raspberry. “You’re a child! I sw-swear!” Aziraphale kept laughing, but soon cut himself off with a moan. He slapped both hands over his mouth in embarrassment and looked down at the cause of the pleasure. Crowley locked eyes with Aziraphale as he mouthed at his cock through his boxers, he smirked before moving to the tip of the cock and giving it just as much attention. “Oh gosh, Crowley, my dear, you’re doing far too much for me,” Aziraphale spoke from behind a fisted hand, sputtering out nonsense and getting Crowley to move back up. 

“I don’t think I’m doing enough,” Crowley spoke in a gentle, low voice, lips brushing against Aziraphale’s own. “I’ve waited over six thousand years for my angel.” Aziraphale felt his hips being lifted slightly and he allowed his undergarments to moved down enough for his cock to be freed, although it wasn’t long before it was covered by Crowley’s hand. “Six thousand years that could have been so much shorter if my own stubbornness didn’t get in the way.” Crowley slowly started to pump his hand, swallowing Aziraphale’s moan. “My angel. My wonderful, beautiful, angel.” Crowley kept praising, his hand kept moving and Aziraphale had his arms wrapped around the other. 

“Cr-Crowley...Crowley~” Aziraphale couldn't get any other word to come out as Crowley’s own works sent little shivers of pleasure down his spine and the constant, now speeding, stroking of his cock made the pleasure stronger. 

“I have loved you for so long, longer than neither of us has known. Everything about you makes me weak.” Crowley’s breathing was almost as uneven as Aziraphale’s. “The way you speak, the way you move, just your presence is enough to drive me wild. I can barely control myself around you anymore. All I ever want to do anymore is make you feel good. To have you under me, just like this, and spend forever letting you know how much you mean to me.” Aziraphale opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, a warning, but he couldn’t form words as a strong heat took over. “I love you.” 

“Ah!” Aziraphale cried out when he came, gasping as his orgasm hit him in a few waves and he clung on to Crowley tight enough to leave dents in the demon’s back from his dull nails. 

“Well, looks like I still got it.” Crowley chuckled, giving Aziraphale a large grin as he brought his soiled hand up to his mouth and cleaned it off. “Zira?” Crowley asked with some worry when Aziraphale just stared at him, still trying to catch his breath. “Are you okay? Did I go too far? I’m sorry if-”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Aziraphale stated and grabbed Crowley by the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss, laughing when Crowley did. 


End file.
